


i thought you loved me?

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [15]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth





	i thought you loved me?

“I thought you loved me,”Bobbi said, blue eyes wide and fixed on Jemma accusingly.

Her tone was very nearly heartbreaking, very nearly made Jemma give in.

She crossed her arms and stood her ground.“It’s your turn to do the dishes.”

Her girlfriend stuck her lower lip out in the most adorably ridiculous pout. Then she relented, walking towards the kitchen and brushing a kiss on Jemma’s cheek as she passed her.

“We are so getting a dishwasher soon,”she called back over her shoulder.

Jemma grinned and returned her attention to her book.“No argument here, my love.”


End file.
